The Element's Light
by ChibiChaos Mage of Chaos
Summary: Once again Usagi has been betayed by the inner scouts, setting out with a new group of scouts, Usagi must find her true love and his guards before the ex-inner scouts do. *NO FLAMES!!! if you don't like this kind of fic, don't read it! REIVEIW!!!
1. betrayel

ChibiChaos: Hey peeps.  
  
Hiiro: CHIBICHAOS!!! What the hell are you doing here!? You haven't finished your other fic yet!  
  
ChibiChaos: Yeah, well this one came to me in a dream and I wanted to write it before I forgot it.  
  
Hiiro; *sigh* Ok, I guess that makes sense.  
  
ChibiChaos: WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT MAKES SENSE!!! NOTHING I SAY MAKES SENSE!!!  
  
Hiiro: Eeep *runs off with ChibiChaos after him*  
  
Disclaimer: I………I………I can't say it! WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Hiiro: Alright, I'll say it. ChibiChaos doesn't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon so get off her back will you?  
  
ChibiChaos: *sniff* Oh Hiiro, you're so sweet.  
  
Hiiro: That's my good deed for the story.  
  
On With The Story  
  
It was a typical average day in the SM realm, the rain was pouring down with thunder and lighting and people were doing a tribal dance in the middle of the forest.  
  
Hiiro: Er………ChibiChaos, I think you've got the wrong story.  
  
ChibiChaos: Eh? Oh, sorry wrong script. Let's try again.  
  
It was a typical day in the SM real, the birds were singing the was blue and not a cloud in the sky.  
  
Hiiro: Much better.  
  
ChibiChaos: SHUT UP HIIRO, HOW CAN I WRITE WHEN YOU KEEP INTERUPTING!!!  
  
It was a typical day in the SM real, the birds were singing the was blue and not a cloud in the sky. There was one girl however who obviously didn't agree with her lovely surroundings.  
  
Usagi Tuskino sighed as she surveyed everything around her. Life sucked, well life sucked for her anyway. Scowling she turned, "What do you want Pluto?" she asked the shadows. A figure appeared and dropped to one knee, "Princess." Usagi scowled at her," Get up Pluto, and don't call me princess." Pluto chuckled, "True, soon I'll have to call you Queen." Usagi gave her death glare that could rival Hiiro's (ChibiChaos: Oh course she doesn't know Hiiro yet.) "I believe you wanted to tell me something." Pluto turned serious, "Hai, indeed I do, I have permission from your mother to tell you that you can act yourself from now on." Usagi looked at her in shock, then it registered," OMG!!! You mean it, I don't have to act like a ditzy, dumb, klutzy blond who doesn't know what galaxy she's in?" Pluto nodded. Usagi whooped for joy, "TAKE THAT FATE, TAKE THAT DYSTINY, I CAN ACT LIKE MYSELF AGAIN!!!" Everybody in the part sweatdropped.  
  
ChibiChaos: Should I finish here?  
  
Hiiro: *nods*  
  
Readers: *shake their heads*  
  
ChibiChaos: Ok, the reader's always right.  
  
Usagi strutted down to the temple, 'Ha, they'll be so surprised when I show up early for once.' She thought to herself as she jogged up the steps. Giggling she reached out to turn the knob but paused when she heard her 'friends' voices. 'I wonder what they talk about when I'm not here.' She thought and listened intently to the conversion going on inside.  
  
In Side The Room  
  
"Usagi is such a klutz," sniggered Rei. "Yeah, good thing she's never on time, other wise we might never be able to have these little make-out sessions," said Mamoru as he kissed Rei (oh so passionately). (Wulfei: *has a blood nose* DO YOU MIND ONNA!!!) "Don't worry, she's such a ditz that even if she did arrive on time, I highly doubt that she would notice." Giggled Minako. "She's not fit to be our leader, she's a crybaby, klutz and to but it frankly, a wuse." Said Makato. "I say we kick her out of the group." Announced Rei, "we can easily demand the crystal, she'll probably just and it over,"  
  
Outside Usagi was boiling with rage, 'How dare they,' she thought to herself, 'how dare they say that when they don't even know, don't even try.' Hey, up here a voice shouted in her mind, Huh? Usagi looked up to see a raven-haired girl indicate that she join her on the roof. Usagi looked at the door in front of her then up at the roof and jumped. Landing gracefully next to the raven-haired girl, who smirked a bit. Usagi took that moment to look at her properly, she looked about 16 years old, small in size but athletic. She had slightly tanned skin and raven hair. The most extraordinary thing about her was her eyes, they were golden like a tigers. "Who are you?" whispered Usagi. "Autumn, one of the element scouts." Replied the girl (now known as Autumn) "Oh, Pluto told me about you, you were the original protectors of the planet Earth and Princess Serenity, but you disappeared and the Sailor Scouts took over your job." Autumn nodded, "Exactly, but we didn't disappear, we were sealed away by the Scouts," Usagi gasped silently. "We'll talk later, right now, you better show those guys that your not going to stand for this kind of betrayal." Hissed Autumn. Usagi nodded and transported herself in side but in the shadows, she wanted the element of surprise.  
  
Rei had just finished labeling all of Usagi's faults. "Is that all Rei? I would have thought you had more talent in the department of writing off people." Came a voice from the shadows. The inner Scouts looked up to see who was intruding on their meeting. "Oh, Usagi, bout time you showed up," snapped Rei. "Oh, I don't know about that, I think I got here on pretty good time" Usagi replied coolly. Minaka looked up, "What are you talking about Usagi?" Usagi grinned," Oh, nothing it's just that I really don't agree with your plans, they seem to have so many holes." "Just spit it out Usagi, stop acting so childishly." Said Makato. Usagi's entire body language switched to serious, "Fine, I will get down to the point," She said with such a commanding tone that everybody looked up at her, "I heard your little plans to kick me out of the group and what all of you think of me." Her eyes rested on Ami for a second but continued to sweep the room. "Yeah, well what are you going to do about it?" snapped Rei, "I'm going to punish you of course." Stated Usagi. "Look Usagi, I don't know what game you're playing but I'm to old to play," Said Mamoru as he got up to leave. Usagi narrowed her eyes, "You're not going anywhere Mamo-baka," Suddenly he found himself unable to move, quite as suddenly his pants fell down. All the girls blushed, "Oops," muttered Usagi as she put them back up with her mind. Then it came, Mamoru felt a sharp tug somewhere near his heart but deeper, it felt like someone was wrenching out his soul. A sphere of golden light burst out of him and slammed into Usagi. Usagi took a step back but soon straightened and turned to the other scouts, "You're turn," she whispered softly. All the girls felt the same sharp tug that Mamoru had felt, a crimson sphere burst out of Rei and slammed into Usagi, then an orange one from Minako, an emerald green one from Makato and finally an icy blue one from Ami. All four girls collapsed onto the ground as Usagi turned and walked out of the temple, not looking back once.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!! I sooooo screwed that up!!!  
  
Hiiro: It's not that bad.  
  
ChibiChaos: *sniff* Thanks Hiiro, that means a lot to me  
  
Hiiro: Whatever, I just wanted you to stop crying.  
  
ChibiChaos: Well, don't worry mina-chan, it will eventually become a Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon crossover, have patience. Of course it's gonna be a Usagi centred fic, however, it is also going to be a Mamo-baka bashing/ Releena bashing fic, oh happy days.  
  
Usagi/ Hiiro  
  
Usagi/ Duo  
  
Usagi/Trowa  
  
Usagi/Quatre  
  
Usagi/Wulfei  
  
Which one? Review or I will pick the couple. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	2. meet the element scouts

ChibiChaos: Oh my GOD!!! I have never had so many reviews for the one story before!!! I love you all, I gotta write more of these betrayal fics, they're sooooo much fun to write.  
  
Hiiro: Hurry up, I wanna see the couples!!! VOTE FOR ME!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Ok Hiiro, I think you're on a high, go and watch some tv and eat some chocolate, I'll be back with the psychiatrist in no time.  
  
Hiiro: CHOCOLATE!!! ^0^  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, I just wanna get to the story, um………I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, now go read the story. HOWEVER, I OWN THE ELEMENT SCOUTS!!!!!  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
telethapy  
  
~flashback~  
  
Last Time  
  
All four girls collapsed onto the ground as Usagi turned and walked out of the temple, not looking back once.  
  
Now  
  
Usagi sat on the rock and cried, "Minna-chan, how could you do this to me?" she whispered. "I gotta hand it to you, you were really something back there." Congratulated a voice, Usagi looked up to see Autumn in front of her. "How, did you find me?" she asked, Autumn grinned, "I was one of your original protectors, and best friends, I know a lot about you." Usagi nodded, it made sense," So, what happened to you?" she asked. Autumn turned serious, "I don't know, if I should be the one to tell you," she muttered. Usagi glared at her, "Oh just spit it out, I don't have all day," Autumn nodded, "True, but what makes you so sure you want to know?" Usagi gave her the big puppy dog eyes, Autumn laughed, "Oh, all right, I'll tell you, but you're not aloud to interrupt, go it?" Usagi nodded. Autumn sighed, "It started during the silver millennium, we, my comrades and I, were in charge of protecting the princess and the inner planets, including Earth. The inner princesses were, I suppose, jealous, of us because of our powers," Usagi looked up in surprise, "Why would they be jealous of your powers? They have their own." Autumn glared at her before continuing, "Actually, the inner princesses didn't have powers to begin with, they got them from Queen Selenity when they took up the position of protecting you, needless to say, you didn't get along with them very well. Anyway, they were jealous because we had these enormous powers and we had your friendship, so we held the attention along with you, they were not as important as us and were pushed to one side while you got the center stage. I guess they finally snapped, when we were about 14, they forged an alignment with Metallia, they wanted our power and the attention and Metallia wanted us out of the way, so she agreed to give them enough power to get us out of the way while they took over for us." Autumn sighed, "She gave them enough power to seal us away, but there was a catch, if they ever turned on her, the seal would break and we would be freed. When the final battle came, they were eager to prove to the Queen that they were stronger then us, and turned on Metallia. The moment they shouted out those attacks the seal cracked and we rushed to help, only to be taken by surprise by the four generals, ensuring our death. We were reborn with the rest of you but we already had our memories in tact, when we saw you with the other scouts, all we could do was watch over you and pray that you would be able to handle them." She grinned, "and I guess all that praying came through for us." Usagi blinked, "Ok, so I get all the silver millennium stuff, but what about during our battle with Queen Beryl, why didn't help us?" Autumn scowled, "We were forbidden to interfere until the scouts actually betrayed you," Usagi nodded her head and stood up, "So now what?" "Now, I will take you two to the others," said Pluto as she stepped out of the shadows. Usagi grinned, "Puu-chan," Autumn bobbed her head in acknowledgment, "How are you Pluto-sama?" Pluto smiled, "Not as lonely as I used to be, Usagi-hime comes and visits me every now and then, now I suggest that we leave, the others are eager to see the hime again." "Puu-chan, don't call me hime." Snapped Usagi. Pluto smiled and took out her staff, "We should go before the inner scouts wake up." She opened a portal and stepped through, "This way ladies." Usagi and Autumn giggled as they followed her though.  
  
In the Gates Of Time  
  
Autumn looked around, "You've redecorated Pluto, the fog seems thicker then before," Pluto mock glared at her, "Oh, and what do you suppose I decorate it with? Fluffy pink bunnies? I hardly think that will scare any one away." Autumn nodded," To true, however, it would mean that you would stop trying to kill EVERYONE that so happens to come here because you can't see them." Pluto blushed, "That only happened once." Autumn snorted, "So, where are the others?" interjected Usagi. "Hey, is that you Tuski-hime?" asked a voice from the distance, "Yeah," said Usagi, "WAHOOO!!!, told you I'd find her," gloated the voice. Three figures materialized out of the fog, "Pluto you baka, you've made the fog thicker," complained a blue haired girl. Usagi looked at the three girls, The tallest one had long blond hair that was in half pig tails (yes, that is a hair style) and ice-blue eyes, she obviously had a bubbly personality and was totally into fashion, every thing she wore was designer, right down to her inch high, high heels (hence the reason she was so tall). The girl next to her had short, frizzy orange hair that was held back by a green headband, twinkling green eyes showed a great deal of wisdom and creativity, she wore a long sleeved green top and, faded jeans and tennis shoes. The final girl had shaggy blue hair to just below her shoulders and piercing violet eyes behind a pair of glasses, she wore a blue sweater, dark blue jeans and sneakers. Usagi smiled, "Hi, I'm Usagi Tuskino, also known as Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom," The blonde one giggled, "I'm Tenshi Free, the scout of the element wind.", she had an American accent. The orange haired one grinned, " G'day, I'm Holly Arcconite, the scout of the element earth." She was obviously from Australia. The blue haired one smiled, "And I'm Shelly Deep, the scout of the element water." She had an English accent. "Enough with the introductions, are we ready to go?" huffed Autumn, Pluto smiled, "Yes, I think it is time that you go," she opened another portal, "This portal will take you to the Gundam universe where you will find you true love Tuski- hime," " 'Ang on, what about us?" asked Shelly, "You will go with her." Said Pluto. "Let's go then," shouted Tenshi as she pushed Shelly and Holly into the portal. Autumn turned to Usagi," You sure you want to do this?" she asked, Usagi nodded, "Hai, I want to find my true love." Autumn nodded and grinned, "Great, then we'd better catch up to the others." She shouted as she ran through the protal with Usagi right behind her.  
  
Pluto smiled at the shadowy figure beside her, "Looks like we're going to need the outer scouts sooner then I thought," she muttered and turned away. 'Everthings going according to plan' she thought to herself, 'be happy princess.'  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Hey how was that?  
  
Hiiro: It su………mph, mmm *gets gagged by a sock*  
  
ChibiChaos: That should keep you quiet for a while, anyway, don't forget to REVIEW minna-chan.  
  
Usagi/ Quatre - 3  
  
Usagi/Hiiro - 2.5  
  
Usagi/ Trowa - 2  
  
Usagi/ Wulfei - 1.5  
  
Usagi/ Duo - 1  
  
Poor Duo, anyways, review for couples for the element scouts too, pweeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeee, there's enough Gundam pilots to go around, heh heh. Ja ne minna-chan, I have to save Quatre from the wrath of the other Gundam pilots. 


	3. Autumn's challenge

ChibiChaos: Hello loyal fans  
  
Hiiro: Come on, let me see the couple results  
  
ChibiChaos: No Hiiro, not until the end of the story.  
  
Hiiro: -_-  
  
Disclaimer: You say it Hiiro  
  
Hiiro: No  
  
ChibiChaos: If you don't say it Hiiro, I'll kick you out of the author notes, bane you from getting votes for the couples and lock you in a room with Releena for a week.  
  
Hiiro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Alright, I'll say it, ChibiChaos doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, she only owns the element scouts.  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
telethapy  
  
*dimension change*  
  
Last Time  
  
Pluto smiled at the shadowy figure beside her, "Looks like we're going to need the outer scouts sooner then I thought," she muttered and turned away. 'Everything's going according to plan' she thought to herself, 'be happy princess.'  
  
Now  
  
A swirling black portal appeared in the sky, directly above Quarte's mansion (or at least one of them), five girls fell through and landed with a thump, on the ground.  
  
The g-boys were out playing a game of basketball when the girls appeared and fell on top of them. "INSUFRUBLE BAKA ONNAS, GET OFF ME!!!' shouted Wulfei. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BAKA ONNA!!!" yelled Autumn. "YOU BAKA ONNA!!" retorted Wulfei. "Would you two just shut up." Said Holly, "Hai, gomen nasi Holly-chan." Muttered Autumn. Holly smiled and turned to Usagi, "Are you alright, Tuski-hime?" Usagi nodded. "Um, Hirro, what does Tuski- hime mean?" asked Duo. "Moon princess," muttered Hiiro. "Moon princess?" said Duo startled. "Hn," was all Hiiro replied. "What's going on?" asked Quatre, who had just come out, "We have new house guests," cheered Duo, pointing at the confused girls. Quatre imediently turned his attention to the girls, "You must be hungry, my name's Quatre R Winner," Autumn sighed, "At last, some one who's polite, my name's Autumn Lost, the blond baka is Tenshi Free, the one with orange hair is Holly Accornite, the one with the glasses is Shelly Deep and the other blond is Tuski-hime, better known as Usagi Tuskino." (can you believe she said all that in one breath?) "Well these are my fellow pilots, Hiiro Yue, Wulfei Chang, Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell." He indicated to each pilot as he spoke, "now, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to some rooms you can stay in while you're here." He lead the five bewildered girls out of the courtyard into the house, er………mansion.  
  
"Do you think we can trust them?" asked Duo as he resumed the game, Wulfei snorted, "Maybe, but it doesn't matter if they do turn out to be untrustworthy, they're only baka onnas," "I HEARD THAT!!!' came a shout from one of the up stairs windows, Autumn stuck her head out the window, "Care to repeat that comment?" she yelled down to Wulfei. "Onna, I do not waste my time with such weaklings!!" he replied. "WEAK!? WEAK!? I'LL GIVE YOU WEAK!!!" she shouted as she jumped out the window, "I challenge you to a match , right he0re, right now." She said poking him in the chest. Wulfei smirked, "And if I win?" "I'll do what ever you tell me to do for a week AND I won't get up set when you call women weak." She said, "However, if I win, you have to do everything I say for a week and admit that not all women are weak." Wulfei nodded his head, "Sounds fair onna, why not."  
  
"And we are going to be having a fabulous fight today ladies and gentlemen," shouted Usagi, she was commentating the fight, "in the left corner, we have that rugged handsome sexiest pig, WULFEI!!!!" screaming cheers are heard from the audience. "And in the right corner, we have the gorgeous, sexy, legendary scout of the element fire, AUTUMN!!!" louder screams are heard from the audience.  
  
DING DING  
  
Wulfei started by a roundhouse kick to her neck, Autumn ducked and fake punched to his right while hitting him on the left side, Wulfei grunted but got his footing back. Wulfei punched her in the gut but she caught it and sent it back at him, knocking him off balance. Just before gong down, he grabbed Autumn and pushed her down first so she landed on the ground before him. (bet you thought I was gonna let Autumn win didn't you) "INJUSTISE!!!" Shouted Autumn, "that was cheating." Wulfei smirked down at her," Too bad onna, now you have to do what I say for a week and you can't say that onna's aren't weak." "I demand a rematch," she complained. Wulfei shook his head, "It was your own fault onna, you underestimated me," Glaring at him, Autumn stalked back inside, muttering things under her breath as she went, "What was that onna?" asked Wulfei cheerfully, and was answered by a death glare that could rival Hiiro's.  
  
Later  
  
"It's so unfair," complained Autumn, "he pushed me down, that's not fighting, that just being childish," "Autumn, if you ask me, you're the one whose being childish," chided Holly, "But………but, it's not fair," protested Autumn. "Well, you were the one who challenged him," said Shelly, Autumn looked at all her friends, "Are you saying I dug this hole by myself?" she asked, the others nodded. Autumn sighed, "I bet he's going to make my life a living hell for the next week," The others looked at her with sympathy. "Hey, where's Usagi?" asked Tenshi as she looked around. "She wanted to look at the garden," said Holly.  
  
Usagi sat by the pond, trying her hardest to ignore the red roses all around her. 'I really shouldn't be drowning in self pity,' she thought, 'I mean, I never really liked the inner scouts in the silver millennium and now I have reason to like them even less.' A small gust of wind blew a rose onto her lap, she stared at it, any traces of smiles gone. Bit by bit, petal by petal, she shredded the flower and threw it into the pond as she turned to leave.  
  
Hiiro watched her from behind the trees as she tore up the rose, and turned to walk away. 'Why did she do that?' he asked himself. Shaking his head he too turned back to the mansion, 'probably doesn't matter,' and walked back in.  
  
*SM dimension*  
  
The ex-inner scouts had woken up by now, "Urgh, did anyone get the number of that truck?" asked Makato. "You guys, do you remember what happened?" asked Ami, "I sure do," spat Rei, "that b**** is gonna get it when I see her again," Minako, Mamoru and Makato nodded in agreement. Ami paused, "Well, we did insult her in front of her face, it makes sense that she would be angry." The others glared at her, "What are you saying Ami?" Rei asked slowly. Ami stepped forward, "I'm saying that I think we made a mistake by letting her go." SMACK!!! Ami stumbled back, holding her now burning cheek, "How dare you," seethed Rei, "Are you saying you think she was right in stealing our powers?" Ami nodded, Rei glared at her and transformed, (yes, I have decided that they still have the dark powers Metallia gave them.) her scout uniform was now a lot more er, revealing. The skirt was a rusty colour and had a slit up each side, the bows were a dull gold and the bodice was black alone with the gloves, the shoes were now an inch high and the sailor top was so low it exposed about as much cleavage as Queen Beryl's dress. Minako and Makato nodded, "Well show you traitor," and transformed too. Minako's skirt was now a bright orange and fluffed out like a ballerina's, the bodice was also black and the bows were a neon blue, the shoes had ribbons that twined up her legs like a ballerina's and the top was now strapless and heart shaped. Makato's uniform didn't have a skirt, it had vines attached to it. The bodice was once again black and the bows were pale pink, the gloves were fingerless. Her shoes where now thigh high, high heeled boots (like Birdie's when she was evil)The top was V shaped and was like Queen Beryl's when she joined with Melallia in the final battle. (I think it's safe to say that I love doing details) Dark Mars decided to go first, "Evil Fire," she shouted, balls of fire shot at Ami but turned blacker the closer they got, Ami ducked and ran down the temple steps. 'OH GOD, SOME ONE SAVE ME,' she begged in her mind, You're wish shall be granted spoke a silvery voice in her head. 'Huh?' Ami looked around, and suddenly there was a mansion in front of her. "What is this place?" she whispered. Walking up, she knocked on the front door. It swung open to reveal Setsuna, she smiled, "Welcome Mercury, we've been expecting you." Ami walked in, to see four other scouts, "Are these the outer scouts?" she breathed. Setsuna nodded, "But why did you bring me here?" asked Ami, "You didn't betray her," stated Setsuna, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Usagi watched as Wulfei stalked down the hall with a smug expresion on his face. 'I bet he's gone to wake Amtumn up, I feel sorry for her,' she grinned. 'I wonder if I should stick around to watch?' the aroma of eggs and bacon soon captured her attention though, 'Maybe later,' she giggled mentaly as she ran down the stairs to devour the awaiting food. Only to screech to a halt at the end, "DUO!!!!!" she screamed, realizing that the food had already dissapeared.  
  
"ONNA!!!" shouted Wulfei, Autumn growled at the door and rolled over in bed, "GO AWAY BAKA!!!" she shouted back, "COME ON ONNA, A DEALS A DEAL," Retorted Wulfei, "It's time for you to start doing everything for a week," Autumn glared at the door before getting up and dressed, 'Damn him, I still say he cheated,' she grumbled to herself as she opened the door.  
  
FIN  
  
Hiiro: What horrorfying deeds is Wulfei going to make Autumn do? Will she ever have her rematch? Will Usgai ever get breakfast and get even with Duo? Will she ever find her true love? Find out in the next exicting chapter.  
  
ChibiChaos: OMG, I'm so sorry for not getting lots of Usagi in, I'll make sure she gets a big part in the next chapter, this chapter kind of revolved around Autumn didn't it? Well, I'll just leave at that. Oh and I'm open for suggestions all the time, give me some ideas to what Wulfei should make Autumn do so I can keep her out of the way, and I other ideas for the others. VOTING IS STILL ON!!!  
  
Usagi/Hiiro - 14  
  
Usagi/ Quatre - 3  
  
Usagi/ Trowa - 6  
  
Usagi/ Wulfei - 5.5  
  
Usagi/ Duo - 7  
  
And give me couple votes for the element scouts too ^_^ BTW, here's a sneak prveiw for the next chapter, give my ideas about it.  
  
"Docter J sent us an e-mail," Said Hiiro, he had every gundam pilot's attention now, "What did he say Hiiro?" asked Duo. "He says he wants us to go to the Peacecraft Accadomy to keep an eye on a friend of Releena's, we belive that she's been giving information to a group," "What's it called?" asked Quatre. "Something called the DM, it's supposed to be run by a group of females," "FEMALES!!! INJUSTICE," shouted Wulfei, earning himself a kick under the table by Autumn.  
  
Whatcha think? Anyway, contine REVIEWING, I LOVE YOU ALL!!! 


	4. more missions

ChibiChaos: Have you noticed that the author notes have been getting smaller  
  
Hiiro: HHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!! CARE BEARS!!!!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh no, the EVIL CARE BEARS have kidnapped Hiiro………again, I'll have to save him *rushes off to save Hiiro*  
  
Care Bears: Oh look, another play mate *run towards ChibiChaos*  
  
ChibiChaos: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *runs away*  
  
Care Bears: COME BACK, COME BACK!!! *runs after her*  
  
ChibibChaos: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! BE AFRAID PEEPS, BE VERY AFRAID!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *is still running from THE EVIL CARE BEARS* I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING OR SAILOR MOON NOW SOMEBODY SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
telethapy  
  
~flashblack~  
  
Last Time  
  
Autumn glared at the door before getting up and dressed, 'Damn him, I still say he cheated,' she grumbled to herself as she opened the door.  
  
Now  
  
Wulfei watched with half closed eyes as Autumn ironed his school uniform, "You know, Quatre does have servants to do this," she informed him, Wulfei merely smirked, "Yeah, but it's more fun watching you do it instead," Autumn gave him a death glare.  
  
Usagi was watching Quatre and Trowa play a duet, 'How did we get dragged into this?' she asked herself.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Doctor J sent us an e-mail," Said Hiiro, he had every gundam pilot's attention now, "What did he say Hiiro?" asked Duo. "He says he wants us to go to the Peacecraft Academy to keep an eye on a friend of Releena's, we believe that she's been giving information to a group," "What's it called?" asked Quatre. "Something called the DM, it's supposed to be run by a group of females," "FEMALES!!! INJUSTICE," shouted Wulfei, earning himself a kick under the table by Autumn. "So, who are they? I mean, what are they're names and stuff," asked Duo. "They're names are Rei, Minako and Makato, there's also a guy called Mamoru," replied Hiiro. "Hey, Miss Usagi, are you alright?" asked Quatre, Usagi had turned pale once she had heard the names. Hiiro glanced at her, "Do you know anything about them?" "I………I used to," whispered Usagi. Holly was looking at her now with a concerned face, Shelly and Autumn were glaring at the boys, "Could you tell us anything? It could really help us," suggested Quatre, Shelly growled at him. "What's wrong with you onnas? We're just trying to get information," said Wulfei, "Just leave her alone, ok?" hissed Autumn. The g-boys looked at them in surprise, "Well, look, if you want to tell us just tell us ok?" said Duo. Usagi nodded, "Oh, and guys?" They turned back to look at the five girls, "We're going to school with you," announced Holly. The guys just nodded.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Usagi sighed, 'I guess that answers my question.' She glanced at Quatre and Trowa and smiled. "They're so nice to us, I should really tell them, but I don't think I'm ready to handle the pain yet.'  
  
Holly was sitting next to the pond, thinking about what the inner scouts had done, "I wonder, why did they turn on her? They knew she was more powerful, so why?' Still thinking about it, she turned to the unfinished painting in front of her and began to mix colours. Smiling, she began to paint the sunset that was just beginning to start.  
  
Shelly watched Holly from the tree she was sitting in, she smiled, she knew what Holly had been thinking about, she had been thinking the same thing. Still smiling she jumped down and returned to running through the woods, silently. She enjoyed the exercise, it helped clear her head sometimes.  
  
Usagi was watching all this through the window, it made her happy to see her friends so content, unknown to her, Hiiro was watching in the shadows. (A/N: have you noticed how Hiiro's always watching her during moments like these?) She turned and grinned as Autumn came sulking into the room, "IT'S NOT FAIR!!!' whined Autumn, "HE'S TREATING ME LIKE A SLAVE!!!" "Well, technically you are, I mean that was the deal wasn't it?" Usagi offered, Autumn glared at her, "Thanks soooooo much for your support," she drawled. Usagi grinned, "Anytime." She called as she flounced out the room. Autumn glowered sulkily after her, "You can come out Hiiro," she informed him. Hiiro was a bit surprised but didn't show it, "You knew I was there," he stated, Autumn nodded, "Make sure she's safe, and don't let any strangers be alone with her," she warned him. Hiiro blinked at her and nodded, he had become quite affectionate to the blond, but he wouldn't mention that to anyone else.  
  
Usagi had floated out to see Holly, "Holly," she called to the surprised girl. Holly jumped and knocked her paints, hissing with annoyance she began to pick them up. "Gomen nasi Holly-chan," apologized Usagi as she bent down to help the other girl. Holly nodded, "It's ok Usa-chan, you just startled me." "Hey guys!!!" cooed a voice from above them, the two turned to see Tenshi hanging out the window waving like mad at them. "Uh, what are you doing Tenshi-chan?" Holly asked nervously. Tenshi giggled and leaned further out the window, "Nothing," Holly and Usagi sweatdropped, "What do you mean nothing? You're leaning out the window," shouted Holly, Usagi snorted, "More like jumping out the window," "Hey guys, er………what's wrong with Tenshi-chan?" asked Shelly as she joined them. "I think she must be drunk," said Usagi as she peered up at Tenshi, Holly blinked at her, "You sure? She's never touched a drop of alcohol as far as I know," Shelly cocked her head on one side as she thought, "No, I don't think she's drunk, just on a high, by the way, did you know that a long time ago being drunk was a crime in many countries? There were painful punishments for being caught drunk, like hanging and dunking and………" (heh heh, remind you of anyone?) Holly and Usagi tried to block out Shelly's voice as they watched Tenshi leaning out the window.  
  
The next day saw the group flying in Quatre's private aircraft that was going to take them to The Peacecraft Academy or as Duo called it, The Peacecrap Academy.  
  
FIN  
  
Duo: Um………hey peeps, look uh, ChibiChaos isn't here at the moment, she got kidnapped by CARE BEARS.  
  
Wulfei: BRAIDED BAKA, WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE HER AND HIIRO!!!  
  
Duo: Uh………right and……….  
  
ChibiChaos: *comes barging in with Hiiro over her shoulder* TAKE THAT EVIL CARE BEARS, DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY HII-CHAN AGAIN!!! HE'S ONE OF MY STARS!!!  
  
Hiiro: Didn't know you cared *gets knocked out by an irritated ChibiChaos*  
  
ChibiChaos: Don't forget to review peeps, I still need more reviews for couples, by the way, do you think I should do a Shelly/Holly, Trowa/Quatre paring? I've never done slash before but if you want I can give a try.  
  
Usa/Hiiro - 22  
  
Usa/Quatre - 3  
  
Usa/Trowa - 6  
  
Usa/Wulfei - 8  
  
Usa/Duo - 8.5  
  
Looks like Hiiro is going to win ,and please tell me if you want Ami to meet them. 


	5. Peacecraft Academy

ChibiChaos: Hey peeps, welcome back to another chapter of my story.  
  
Hiiro: *out back* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Hiiro, stop teasing the goldfish.  
  
Hiiro: GOLDFISH!? O_O?????  
  
ChibiChaos: ^_^ Yes goldfish  
  
Hiiro: -_-;;; These aren't exactly what I would call goldfish.  
  
Disclaimer: *dances around with a document* I own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon, I own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon………  
  
Police man #1: *opens the door* ChibiChaos, you are charged with owning a false document that states that you own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.  
  
ChibiChaos: NANI?? O_O!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! T_T Alright, I admit it, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. WHAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *runs off crying*  
  
Last Time  
  
The next day saw the group flying in Quatre's private aircraft that was going to take them to The Peacecraft Academy or as Duo called it, The Peacecrap Academy.  
  
Now  
  
The plane had finally landed, everybody had jetlag. "Ugh," groaned Usagi, " I hate jetlag" Autumn nodded, "It's a pain," "Ow, ow, ow, ow, need aspirin, ow ow ow ow," Tenshi danced around holding her head. Shelly and Holly simply smiled as they grabbed their bags and followed Quatre.  
  
The boys sighed sadly as they reached the front desk (my I remind you that this is a RELEENA BASHING FIC) "I can't believe we're doing this," muttered Wulfei, "I can't believe I'm here," hissed Hiiro, "I can't believe you're scared of a girl," giggled Autumn, earning herself death glares from all the boys. "You don't know her," snapped Wulfei, "she's not a girl, she's a STALKER!!!" The five girls blinked at him, "Stalks who?" The boys pointed at Hiiro, "Him, she's obsessed with him," Shelly and Holly peered at him, "I don't see anything special about him," They said, the others face- faulted, "Baka Shelly and Holly, of course you don't, you're not obsessed with him," said Usagi, "And you are?" asked Shelly, causing Usagi to go bright red.  
  
"You may go in now," the secretary said, in a snobby voice. The 10 teenagers nodded and went to the door that had Releena behind it. "HIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" The shrill screech echoed around the room as a sandy blur rushed past and latched onto poor Hiiro. "Oh Hiiro, there you are, where have you been? You said you'd visit me sooner," Releena continued to gush in such a fashion until she realized there were more people in the room. "Oh, and who are you?" she sneered as she realized there were girls there, pretty girls. " I'm Autumn, this Holly, Shelly, Tenshi and Usagi," Autumn pointed to each girl as she spoke. Releena nodded her head and grabbed a pile of paper off her desk, "Here are you're schedules, dorm numbers and keys. Here are your room mates," she took a deep breath before continuing, "Shelly and Trowa, Holly and Quatre, Tenshi and Duo, Autumn and Wulfei and Hiiro and………," Releena stopped as she looked at the name, then took a shaky breath and continued," Hiiro and Usagi," she spat the name out like poison. The girls gave her an odd look but shrugged it off and went off to find their rooms. " Hiiro, I'll show you, your room," said Releena while latching onto his arm, Hiiro gave Usagi a pained look who grinned, "That's very nice of you Miss Releena, but I'm sure you're much to busy to concern yourself with us, we'll find our own room," after saying this, Usagi grabbed Hiiro and darted out the room.  
  
"Thanks," Hiiro muttered as they dove in to their apartment, "Yeah well, don't expect it to often," said Usagi as she looked around the apartment, "I guess we should look at our schedules for tomorrow," The two sat down as they read their schedules.  
  
Usagi looked at the clock, "It's nearly 10, we should go to bed," she observed. Hiiro nodded and went to the closest bedroom, "I guess that means, that's his bedroom," muttered Usagi as she went to the other.  
  
The next morning Usagi stared at her uniform in disgust, 'Okay, there is no way in hell I'm wearing that,' she thought as she threw it off her bed, reaching in to her closet, she grabbed the male uniform and put that on instead.  
  
She met up with Hiiro in the kitchen, the pair nodded to each other and proceeded with breakfast.  
  
(Hiiro: CHIBICHAOS, THIS IS GETTING BORING!!! ChibiChaos: Okay, okay)  
  
The two walked down the corridor and checked the notice board, "Hmm, apparently the winter dance is coming up," said Usagi, she turned to Hiiro, "are you going?" Hiiro shook his head, "No," "I didn't think so," said Usagi. "HIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" screeched Releena as she ran down the corridor and glomped Hiiro, "Oh Hiiro, I've been looking everywhere for you, of course you're coming to the dance with me aren't you," Hiiro blinked as she said all this very fast and had a pained look on his face, "Hn," "Actually," Usagi stepped forward, "Hiiro's already going with me," Releena let go of Hiiro in shock, "You bitch," she sputtered, "how dare you, how dare you lie to me," she screeched. Usagi raised an eyebrow, "But it's true, isn't it Hiiro," Hiiro nodded his head furiously, Releena glared at Usagi, "Fine," she spat, "but this isn't the last you'll see of me," With that she stormed down the hallway, not realizing when a student 'accidentally' stepped on her skirt, tearing it off in the process.  
  
Hiiro and Usagi entered the classroom laughing, well Hiiro smirked and Usagi laughed her head off. "What's so funny?" asked Holly, "Releena *giggle* skirt *snort* ripped *hic* away from her dress," Usagi fell over with laughter. The others just looked at her but soon realized what was so funny because Releena had just entered with her skirt still ripped off, she hadn't noticed yet and couldn't understand what everyone was laughing at. The rest of the day past quickly with many hints of Releena's unfortunate accident.  
  
Usagi and Hiiro flopped on the couch, "So, Hiiro, are we up for the dance?" asked Usagi, "Yeah," muttered Hiiro, "I guess we are,"  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!! MUST………EXCAPE……….WRITERS………BLOCK *runs away*  
  
Hiiro: CHIBICHAOS, YOUR FISH ARE FREAKING ME OUT, THEY KEEP TRYING TO BITE MY HAND OFF!!!  
  
ChibChaos: REVIEW!!! I love review, more reviews. By the way, couples voting season is over, I have chosen who they are, tell you in the next chapter ^_^  
  
Hiiro: CHIBICHAOS!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh, and here are some answers to some questions you might have. 1) I don't know what the plot is yet, suggestions are welcome. 2) The elemental senshi are MINE!!! They are my characters that I made up. 3)They were the original protectors of Princess Serenity and the Silver Alliance, until the Sailor Senshi took their place. 4) They came when the inner senshis betrayed Usagi. 5) Holly's attack is Lightning Vines, Shelly's is Deep Portal, Tenshi's is Razor Winds and Autumn's is Phoenix Wrath. 6) The element senshi are Usagi inner court now and 7)Usagi took Mamoru's and the Sailor Senshi's, well she kind of took a part of their soul, she took their powers, heritage and birthright. That's all for now, feel free to ask more questions ^_^ Ja ne minna-chan. 


	6. complications

ChibiChaos: Greetings and salutations peeps, I have returned, gomen nasi for taking so long.  
  
Hiiro: HURRY UP!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: Okay, okay, now like I said earlier, voting has ended, and here are the couples.  
  
Hiiro/ Usa  
  
Wulfei/ Autumn  
  
Duo/Tenshi  
  
Trowa/Quatre  
  
Shelly/Holly  
  
Miliado/Ami (yes, Ami returns)  
  
Hiiro: YES!!!, I'm with the bunny, I'm with the bunny, party party party!!! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, SO DON'T SUE!!!  
  
Last Time  
  
Usagi and Hiiro flopped on the couch, "So, Hiiro, are we up for the dance?" asked Usagi, "Yeah," muttered Hiiro, "I guess we are,"  
  
Now  
  
Autumn and Wulfei glared at each other from across the GYM. "I HATE YOU!!!" shouted Autumn, "I HATE YOU MORE!!! YOU'RE A WEAK ONNA!!!" Wulfei shouted back. "WHAT?" called Autumn, "I SAID, YOU'RE A WEAK ONNA!!!" repeated Wulfei. "DID YOU CALL ME A WEAK ONNA!?" screeched Autumn, "YES, I CALLED YOU A WEAK, oh forget it, DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?" asked Wulfei. "YEAH, SURE," replied Autumn, "OK, SEE YOU LATER," shouted Wulfei as he left. Autumn blinked, 'did he just ask me to the dance and did I just accept?' she asked her self, and shrugged, 'sure, why not, it could be fun,' and flounced off.  
  
Later at class (I'm too lazy to write about breakfast) the teacher stepped down to give way for Releena's daily peace speech, the class was asleep before she started talking. Releena finally paused when she realized that no one was listening and chose another subject, "I would just like to remind everyone, that I don't have a partner yet for the dance, and I'm waiting for you boys to ask me out," beaming she returned to her chair as the male population of the class turned a sickly green colour. The teacher cleared her throat, "Er…thank you for that information, I'm sure you'll get a date by the end of the day," Everyone could tell the teacher didn't believe her own words but kept silent as she began to teach them the novelties of life (or something like that).  
  
Usagi and the others spent the rest of the first periods dodging Releena, for Hiiro's sake, however during lunch they could no longer avoid her. "HIIIIIIIIRRRRROOOOOOOO!!!!!" came the echoing shriek, Hiiro sighed as he was once again glomped by the blond. "Get off me Releena," he muttered. Releena shook her head, "No way Hiiro, I haven't heard you ask me to the dance yet, don't tell me you're still going with her," Releena glared at Usagi. "Hello, Releena," Usagi smiled thinly as her friends glared at her. Releena ignored her and waved to two other girls, " Gale, Sydney, over here," she called to them. The two girls ran over, Usagi and Hiiro exchanged glances, one of these two girls could be the spy. Gale was tall and deeply tanned, she had dark hair and eyes, she grabbed a place next to Wulfei, earning herself a glare from both Wulfei and Autumn. Sydney was shorter and had pale skin, she had short blond hair in a bob and green eyes, she snagged a place next to Duo and got a glare from Tenshi and Duo. Gale and Sydney both obviously had deep affections for Wulfei and Duo, flirting with them and calling them their boyfriends and glaring at Autumn and Tenshi all the time, they weren't quite up to Releena's standard of stalker but they were getting close. Wulfei glanced at his watch after 10 minutes of this and whistled, "Oh wow, look at the time, come on Autumn, we'd better go if you want me to show you how to use a sword." Autumn nodded as she realized this was a way of getting rid of Gale. "Wait, I want you to show me too," cried Gale, Autumn and Wulfei exchanged glances before dashing off. Duo nodded at Tenshi, "Come on Tenshi, I have to teach you how to annoy Wulfei," and grabbed her while dashing after Wulfei and Autumn, "But Duo!!" howled Sydney. Trowa and Quatre excused themselves to the music room as Hiiro pried himself away from Releena and grabbed Usagi while heading to the computer room, Holly and Shelly had disappeared to the library. Releena and her friends nearly howled in frustration.  
  
Later that day, Releena introduced the group to several more of her friends, each who seemed to have some kind of interest in the Gundam pilots. However the group always escaped. It was near evening when Releena introduced them to Ami, Usagi's head shot up, "Ami?" she asked, the blue haired girl turned from the window and smiled, "Hi Usagi, Setsuna sent me here," Usagi drew the girl aside to talk to her, "Why?" she whispered, "Because the others attacked me when I wouldn't help them," replied Ami, Usagi smiled, "I knew you didn't agree with them, it's nice to see you again," Releena was fuming, 'Why does everyone like her so much?' she asked herself, 'she's not even that pretty or smart or anything,' growling she excused herself and went to her room.  
  
Releena sat in the dark room, plotting against Usagi when the door opened, Releena looked up, "Oh, it's you," she said, "what do you want?" "You want Hiiro right? And I want the guy I like as does my friend, what would you say if I told you we could get you Hiiro?" Releena looked up, "I'd say, you can have half of the Sainqe Kingdom if you do," The figure smirked, "Deal,"  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: How was that?  
  
Hiiro: Why can't I shoot her?  
  
ChibiChaos: Cause I want to humiliate her more.  
  
Hiiro: Makes sense.  
  
ChibChaos: REVIEW YOU WONDERFUL READERS YOU, REVIEW FOR THE WHO THE MISTERIOUS PERSON IS AND THEIR FRIEND AND IF THEY'RE THE SPY. ^.^ ohhhh, that was a lot wasn't it, but pleeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee review anyway. I try to get another chapter out soon. 


	7. First Kiss

ChibiChaos: Hiiro, come on, the story's starting.  
  
Chirping crickets  
  
ChibiChaos: Hiiro?  
  
Chirping crickets  
  
ChibiChaos: Hiiro, you'd better get here quick or I'll tell everyone about you're big secret!!!  
  
Hiiro: I'm here, I'm here  
  
ChibiChaos: Too late, listen up everyone, here's Hiiro's big secret, Hiiro's favorite passtime is to *get's gagged by Duo* MPH MPH MPH!!!  
  
Hiiro: *faints from seeing Duo do something NOT annoying*  
  
Readers: *faint from seeing Hiiro faint*  
  
Chirping chrickets: *get squashed by fainting people*  
  
Duo: *grins*  
  
Disclaimer: *fans Hiiro's face* I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, some really rich companies do.  
  
NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to my good author friend Jodie who gave me HEAPS of help.  
  
Last Time  
  
Releena sat in the dark room, plotting against Usagi when the door opened, Releena looked up, "Oh, it's you," she said, "what do you want?" "You want Hiiro right? And I want the guy I like as does my friend, what would you say if I told you we could get you Hiiro?" Releena looked up, "I'd say, you can have half of the Sainqe Kingdom if you do," The figure smirked, "Deal,"  
  
Now  
  
Tenshi and Duo ran giggling down the hallway to Wulfei and Autumn's room, they knocked on the door before crashing in. This of course disturbed Wulfei from his meditating, he looked at the giggling pair with fire in his eyes, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" he roared, Tenshi and Duo jumped before glancing at him and giggling harder. Autumn entered the room with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression, "What have you two done now?" she asked. Tenshi and Duo exchanged glances but before they could answer a bellow echoed through the halls, "DUOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! TENSHIIIIIII!!!!!"  
  
Hiiro had woken up as per usal as had Usagi, they had showered, dressed, gotten breakfast (come on people you know the drill) and were just about ot go class when, they realized the door was locked, and they couldn't find any of the keys. Hiiro and Usagi dashed around looking for the keys, knowing they would be late for class (not that that's a BAD thing ^_^ ) and finally gave up. "Who do you think did this?" asked Usagi, "Who else?" Hiiro sighed angrily, "DUOOOOOOOOO!!!!! TENSHIIIIIIII!!!" Usagi put her hand on his shoulder, "Forget it, those two baka's a probably long gone." Hiiro nodded his head in defeat (O_o I put Hiiro and defeat in the same sentence?) Usagi sighed, "Since we obviously can't get out the door, and I'm not prepared to jump from 4 story's up, we're just going to have to wait." Hiiro nodded and went back to his room to work on his computer, as usual. Usagi glanced around the room and sighed, this was going to be boring.  
  
Usagi glared at Hiiro's retreating back, (may I just remind everyone that I'm a horrible romance writer and I will accept flames for this chapter alone) "Stupid Hiiro," she muttered, "doesn't even have the decency to help me with the housecleaning or anything," she sat and sulked for a while after thinking that. (Yeah, I know, childish huh?) Suddenly she got an idea, an evil idea, smirking, she made her way into Hiiro's room. On the way she grabbed the closest heaviest object, better know as the lamp. She quietly snuck into Hiiro's room, reached to where he and the computer were, held the lamp high and...  
  
ChibiChaos: That's it, I'm ending this chapter  
  
Readers: *start chucking things at her*  
  
ChibiChaos: AHHHHHH!!!! Alright, I'll keep going, sesh, you people are scary.  
  
She held the lamp high and, "Don't even think about it," Came Hiiro's monotone voice as he shoved a gun in her face (I don't even want to know where he keeps that thing) Usagi sighed but didn't put the lamp down, "Drop the lamp," instructed Hiiro. Usagi glanced at Hiiro, then the lamp, grinned and dropped it. It SMASHED into the computer. Hiiro gapped at the place where his, new broken laptop/food tray lay (snickers) Usagi smirked before turning towards the door, Hiiro grabbed her arm, "Oh, no you don't, you did this so now you clean it up." He frowned looking at his lap top's remains, "But...but," Usagi protesed and attemped to drag herself out the door. "Nope," Hiiro pulled her back in to the room and kicked the door shut, "you're staying right here until every chip is picked up." Usagi gapped at him and then at the mess on the desk and floor in miserey, "You, you wouldn't be that cruel would you?" she turned towards him, Hiiro smirked, "Try me." Usagi glared at him, "You  
are truly evil, you know that?" Hiiro nodded and Usaig sighed again before turning back to the mess, "But, strictly for the record, you're kind of cute," Hiiro raised an eyebrow, " I never thought you'd notice," (OMG did I just give Hiiro a sense of HUMOUR???) Usagi blinked at him in surprise while grabbing one of the glass pieces, and cut her finger. Hiiro bent down and held her hand (blushing, blushing, oh god, I'm as bad as Quatre, I swear I am.) and kissed her fingers (shocked silence, *bows head* I know, I'm awful aren't I, I just can't write romance) Usagi stared at him in stunned silence as he made his way up her arm (I just feel like there's someone watching me as I write, it's creepy) and finally to her lips.  
  
Usagi pulled away when she felt his lips, but then started to respond. Hiiro deepened the kiss. They both heard the knock on the door, suddenly the door swung open to reveal a peeved Autumn and Wulfei, holding Tenshi and Duo who were grinning sheepishly. "Here guys, I guess you can have these back," Duo handed the keys back whick Hiiro took with a nod of his head. There was an akward silence, "So, did you and Hiiro do anything while Duo and I were running from a psyco Autumn and Wulfei?" Tenshi asked brightly, everyone groaned.  
  
Shelly and Holly suddenly bolted in with Ami right behind them, they were all panting heavily. "Don't go, out there," panted Holly as she pointed at the door, "Releena and her two hench girls have gone psyco," added Shelly. "She said something about killing Usagi for getting locked in the same apartment as Hiiro," agreed Ami. Everyone stared at Duo and Tenshi, "How did they find out we were in the apartment together?" asked Usagi, Duo and Tenshi gulped and ran for the door, but not before they were takled to the ground by the rest of the group. "What, did you really expect us NOT to go saunting this around in front of Releena?" Tenshi asked inocently, she recived a curt nod from both Hiiro and Usagi. "What's the big deal, it's not like anything really happened between you two," muttered Duo, he noticed Hiiro and Usagi's flushed looks and his eyes widened, "Oh man, are you saying?" he trailed off as new ideas on how to torture Hiiro flashed in his mind, Hiiro silently  
groaned, it was going to be a LONG term.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: *hides her head in shame* Ack, that chapter was SO bad, you can flame all you want people.  
  
Hiiro: I liked it.  
  
ChibiChaos: Yeah, because you got to kiss Usagi o^.^o aren't they a cute couple  
  
Hiiro: You're going to make this plot a whole lot more complicated aren't you?  
  
ChibiChaos: Plot? You know me to well Hiiro, of course I am, it's so much fun teasing you  
  
Hiiro: Great, now what are you up to?  
  
ChibiChaos: It's a surprise, anyway, next chapter is the Winter Dance, finally. Oh, and now I need a vote on  
  
1. Do you think Usagi should become Sailor Cosmos?  
2. Should I bring Chaos in (if I do, he's a boy)  
3. Should I bring in a new sailor scout and a future child for Hiiro and Usagi?  
  
Ja ne, don't forget to vote for these things. 


	8. Winter dance part 1

ChibiChaos: *sniffs* Oh, you're all so nice, writing all those reviews ^_^  
  
Hiiro: I can't believe you're going to do that to me, how degrading.  
  
ChibiChaos: Quiet Hiiro, the readers have eyes you know.  
  
Hiiro: If they're reading the story they do.  
  
ChibiChaos: OMG, I'm putting in all 1, 2 and 3, how's that?  
  
Hiiro: Joy  
  
ChibiChaos: You could be a little more enthusiastic Hiiro.  
  
Hiiro: I try not to, it fries the humanity chip you stuck in to me.  
  
ChibiChaos: Don't tell the readers that, they'll stop reading.  
  
Disclaimer: Er...I know this one *scratches head* I know it...oh yeah, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon ^_^  
  
Last Time  
  
"What's the big deal, it's not like anything really happened between you two," muttered Duo, he noticed Hiiro and Usagi's flushed looks and his eyes widened, "Oh man, are you saying?" he trailed off as new ideas on how to torture Hiiro flashed in his mind, Hiiro silently groaned, it was going to be a LONG term.  
  
Now  
  
The five boys sighed as they dragged through one store to the next, "Who's idea was it to agree to go shopping with them again?" asked Duo. The other boys stared at him, "Oh yeah, it was me, wasn't it," he sighed unhappily, seriously reconsidering his decision.  
  
Up ahead, the girls were having the time of their lives, "Oh, do you like this one, or this one/" asked Tenshi as she twirled around, holding the two dresses. "Honestly you baka, it's only a dance, don't get so worked up," muttered Autumn, "Yeah, like you haven't been eyeing those red dresses over in the corner," Tenshi stated smugly, making Autumn go red. "Guys, stop arguing," ordered Holly as she glanced through some bottle green dresses, Shelly nodded beside her, " You should choose you're dress quickly, I'm not staying here any longer then I have to." "Well then, I guess we'll have to leave Tenshi behind, she'll never pick her dress at this rate," Autumn smirked as the others sweatdroped. "Well, it just so happens that I have already chosen my dress, now it's just you and Usa-chan," huffed Tenshi as she made her way to the counter with Holly and Shelly. Autumn mock mimicked her before choosing a dress from the rack she had been glancing at, "Hurry up Usa, we're about to  
leave," she called over her shoulder. Usagi rushed out of the changing room grasping a black and silver dress in one hand and caught up with the others to pay for her dress (yeah, I know, they're supposed to have special dimension pockets but hey, I want them to buy their dresses for the dance.)  
  
The group had just sat down to eat lunch when (attack, I need a plan of attack, hm...) "Oh, there you are Hiiro, I've been looking for you all day," Releena had arrived with her shadows, Sydney and Gale. Hiiro mentally groaned, what did he have to do to get this creature (well I couldn't call her a girl, it would insult the rest of us females.) that seemed to relish in stalking him (it's sad to know but it's the truth) and acting all foolishly love-sick, even when he's obviously in company of a female already. Hiiro glanced at Usagi and met her gaze, she nodded and moved next to him before Releena could get a seat. Releena looked at girl in shock, "Excuse me, but do you know who I am?" she asked in a snotty voice, Usagi glanced at her, "Er, a stalker?" Releena glared at her, "I'm the Queen of the World," Usagi smiled stiffly, "Great, and I'm the empress of the universe" (Sailor Cosmos is the empress of the universe isn't she?) Releena and friends stared at her before  
bursting out into laughter, "Yeah right, there is no ruler of the universe," Laughed Releena. Usagi glared at them all, peeved, "Come on guys, let's go, I don't want catch loonyitis," she muttered as she and the others left the laughing three.  
  
Usagi and the other girls were getting ready for the dance (they're all in Usagi's and Hire's apartment by the way) Tenshi grinned as she finished putting on lip gloss and flaunted her self all over the apartment looking in mirrors. Autumn rolled her eyes and continued to lean against the wall, she didn't care as much as Tenshi about looks. Holly was reading, she had finished hours ago along with Shelly (secret lovers ), there was only Usagi left now. Just as Usagi was putting on her last coat of nail varnish, Releena and her crew barged through the doors (*sweatdrop* she just doesn't give up, does she) Releena glared at Usagi as Gale and Sydney glared at Autumn and Tenshi, "Listen up girls, and listen good, Hirro, Wulfei and Duo are ours, so you'd better just bugger off and let us do our thing," Releena sneered. Usagi and the others ignored her as they finished dressing up for the dance, steam poured out of Releena's ears, "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!!! YOU'RE NOT TO DANCE WITH  
HIIRO, WULFEI OR DUO!!!" shouted Releena. Usagi and the others merrily blinked at her and walked out of the room (*snickers* how often do you get to torment Releena? Oh yeah, every Gundam Wing story I write) Releena and her friends glared at Usagi and her friend's retreating backs before following them to the Gym.  
  
(I am going to have SO much fun with this chapter) Hiiro and the other guys were standing at the dance waiting for their dates (aren't they sweet?) the three gasped as they saw their dates pass through the doors (no I'm NOT talking about Releena, Gale and Sydney) Usagi was just about to take Hiiro's hand to dance when Releena came up, shoved Usagi out of the way and gave Hiiro a firm smooch on the lips (poor Hiiro, gomen ne Hii-chan  
  
Hiiro: You should be) Hiiro nearly shoved her away in an effete to get to Usagi, it worked. Hiiro grabbed Usagi's hand as the band stared the waltz.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: How was that minna-chan?  
  
Hiiro: YOU MADE RELEENA KISS ME!!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: You're point being?  
  
Hiiro: *whimpers* But my honor, my pride  
  
ChiibChaos: And how do you think I feel? There aren't ANY Usa/Kurt fanfictions (Sailor Moon/X-men evolution crossovers) out there that I can see, I think I'm giong to cry. *runs off*  
  
Hiiro: Demo, can't you just write one?  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh yeah, ok, see ya minna-chan, I have to go write my new story ^_^  
  
Hiiro: And can you be nicer in the next chapter? I mean, another kiss with Usagi would make it up  
  
ChibiChaos: We'll see, ja ne *skips off to write her new story*  
  
Hiiro: *sighs* She's not going to be nicer to me 


	9. Winter dance part 2

ChibiChaos: *sniffs* A really big thanks to LeaD, I love you so much, write that story really fast, onegi, you just made my day. *glomps LeaD*  
  
Hiiro: I can't believe you're actually going through with this idea, it's stupid  
  
ChibiChaos: Hiiro, it's not my fault that you're jealous of Kurt  
  
Hiiro: Who, me? Jealous? Never.  
  
ChibiChaos: Yeah, sure, whatever you say Hiiro *snickers*  
  
Hiiro: I heard that snicker  
  
Disclaimer: I don't, never have and probably never will, own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon...oh look, chocolate ^_^ *goes after the chocolate*  
  
Last Time  
  
Usagi was just about to take Hiiro's hand to dance when Releena came up, shoved Usagi out of the way and gave Hiiro a firm smooch on the lips (poor Hiiro, gomen ne Hii-chan  
  
Hiiro: You should be) Hiiro nearly shoved her away in an effete to get to Usagi, it worked. Hiiro grabbed Usagi's hand as the band stared the waltz.  
  
Now  
  
Releena stared on jealously with Gale and Sydney (bet you can't guess who the evil minions are yet), she was grinding her teeth, that bitch, had stolen HER Hiiro for the first dance, and a waltz at that. (I really do pity you Hiiro  
  
Hiiro: I pity me too)  
  
Autumn was dancing with Wufei (that's the right spelling ne?), she noticed Releena's glare that was directed at Usagi and smirked, she nudged Wufei and pointed at the three girls, all the males were making sure to keep a good distance from them (I would too) and they didn't look to happy about it. She tilted her head to look at her friends, Hiiro and Usagi were oblivious to anything but each other, Duo and Tenshi had vanished, probably to gardens if she knew her friend. Holly, Shelly, Quatre and Trowa had left as well, probably to the music room or some where private, those two couples had such a lot in common. And there, she blinked in surprise, there was Ami with Milado (is that how you spell it?), Releena's step-brother (I had to say step, there is no way I was going to give her a full blooded relative) she smiled when she saw him kiss Ami. She turned her attention back to Wulfei.  
  
Releena glared even harder at Usagi (is that possible?), "Let's do this," she hissed at Gale and Sydney, who nodded and disappeared in dark flashes of light, along with Releena. (oh yeah, I bet you know now)  
  
A crash that smashed through the wall grabbed the senshi's attention. Usagi glanced at her friends who nodded, she held up her hand and transformed (pretty lights) along with the others. Hiiro stared at her in shock and blushed (Can Hiiro blush?) Wufei promptly had a nose bleed at the length of their skirts (poor Wufei) Milado, well, he just watched like a NORMAL person. (Hiiro: in other words, he fainted) Autumn grabbed her communicator, "Tenshi, Shelly, Holly, we've got trouble here in the GYM," she shouted as she darted away from one the monsters attacks (what's the Japanese word for monster?) The two sailor girls looked up as they heard laughter above them, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the boy-stealer" sneered Releena, she was wearing er...was she actually wearing anything? Well whatever it was, it was basically a strip of cloth that covered her private parts, if even that (ewwwwwwwwww!!!!) "Oh looky, there's the other one," scowled Gale, she was a skirt shorter then  
Autumn's and a boobtube in black leather (god, talk about tacky) "Where's that other one?" growled Sydney as she glanced around for Tenshi, she was dressed in a short pale blue dress that showed WAY to much cleavage (as you guess, I love writing details) Releena smirked as she watched her monster keep Usagi and the others busy, "Quick, while those three are busy," she called to the others. Gale and Sydney nodded and disappeared again, Releena swooped behind Hiiro, "Guess who Hii-chan, "she whispered as she grabbed him and disappeared in a flash of dark lighting (lightning, hint, hint) Gale was behind Wufei who spun around, "Back off onna," he sneered, Gale smirked and waited for him to attack her, Wufei charged, Gale grinned and grabbed his arm, disappearing in a flash of black fire (fire, do you now who they are yet?)  
  
Tenshi and Duo were running towards the GYM when they were intercepted by Sydney, "Sydney, get out of our way," snapped Tenshi, as she pushed past the other girl, Sydney smirked and pushed Tenshi away, causing her to go flying into a rose bush, "Roses," Tenshi spat, "I loathe roses," as she struggled to get out she heard three gun shots, freezing, she looked up in time to see Sydney grab Duo and disappear in a flash of rusty coloured hearts (come on, you gotta know who they are by now), she growled to herself and continued to rush to the GYM.  
  
Shelly and Holly hadn't even made it out of the room they were in, both turned when they saw the flash of golden light, a hand shot out and grabbed Holly before disappearing again, Shelly stared in horror before recognizing the hand and bounding off to the music room, praying she wasn't to late. When she arrived she saw Trowa standing by the piano, in a state of shock, "So, he came here too?" she asked, Trowa turned and blinked at her before slowly nodded, "About 5 minutes ago," he stated hoarsely, Shelly nodded in understanding, "He got Holly a couple of minutes ago too," was her reply, "come on, we have to get to the gym." She lead him away.  
  
Usagi, Autumn and Ami had just finished off the monster when the other three arrived, "They took them didn't they," stated Usagi, she looked like she'd been crying. Shelly, Tenshi and Trowa nodded, "I bet we all know who's responsible for this," muttered Autumn, they nodded again. Aim looked up from scanning the area with her computer, "And now we know where they are," she concluded. The others smiled a little before heading towards the co-ordinates.  
  
Hiiro and the others woke up in a darkened room, "So, this is the guy Usako chose over me, don't know what she sees in you," muttered a dark voice in front of him.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Ok, we all know who Releena, Gale and Sydney are don't we?  
  
Readers: *blank looks*  
  
ChibiChaos: NANI?! You don't? well, just review and I tell you their identities next chapter ^_^  
  
Hiiro, Wufei and Duo: *glare at ChibiChaos from the places they're chained to the wall*  
  
ChibiChaos: What? They're trained assassins, do you really think I have a death wish? Anyways, next chapter is happy, happy, kay? I know I'm going at a fast pace, but that's how I work, ja ne everyone ^_^  
  
Oh, and don't forget to vote if you think that  
  
1. Usagi and her friends get caught  
2. The outers appear to rescue them  
3. Sailor Cosmos should make her big entrance 


	10. Trapped

Mission impossible 2 music is playing in the background  
  
ChibiChaos: Hey peeps *glances around* Hiiro took me on one of his missions  
  
Hiiro: I did not, she stowed away on Wing Zero  
  
ChibiChaos: *sticks her tongue out at Hiiro* Not my fault you got such a bad security system  
  
Hiiro: I knew you were on board before you even arrived  
  
ChibiChaos: But...if I hadn't arrived, how did you know I was on board?  
  
Hiiro:...I don't know, lucky guess.  
  
ChibiChaos: Hmm  
  
Disclaimer: *gun shots ring in the distance* Take that Releena, and that...oh, hey, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, see ya, Releena's gone insane...again ^_^  
  
Last Time  
  
Hiiro and the others woke up in a darkened room, "So, this is the guy Usako chose over me, don't know what she sees in you," muttered a dark voice in front of him.  
  
Now  
  
Ami lead the others to one of Quatre's mansions, they looked at her in surprise. Ami shrugged, showing her own confusion and walked up to the front door. She rapped it three times, on the third time, it swung in, showing a dark, barley lit hallway (I'm trying to build an atmosphere) Autumn raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I'm so scared, it's a dark passageway, all that's left are the creepy paintings that watch you," They had been walking down the hallway for about ten minutes when creepy paintings appeared, watching them, Autumn gulped, "Ok, this is getting a little freaky," Usagi and Tenshi nodded their heads in agreement. At that moment, Ami stepped on a tile, that sunk down, she gulped, "Uh oh," The ground around and beneath her disappeared causing her to fall down. "AMI!!" shouted Miliardo and Usagi as they reached out to grab thin air. Miliardo swore, the girls glanced around in fear, "We should have guessed that this place was bobby-trapped," muttered Tenshi, as she grasped  
Autumn, who grabbed her arm too. Usagi was nearly in tears, Shelly tried to comfort her as best she could as Trowa glanced around, "I know this mansion, I've been here lots of times, demo, it's seems so twisted and different, I can't recognize it anymore." Usagi stopped sniffling, "That's the dark energy, it's completely warped the area in the mansion to confuse everybody who enters it." "Come on, we gotta keep moving," ordered Autumn, she kept a firm grip on Usagi, making sure she was safe.  
  
Ami glanced around the room she was in, it was cold, so cold. She shivered and touched the floor, it was frozen solid. She gasped when she realized her fingers were frozen with ice, she tried to stand up but saw her legs were frozen too, 'This room must have magic in it, if it's freezing me,' she thought, 'I'll be frozen alive,' she suddenly realized in terror, she was frozen up to her waist by now and the ice was still climbing higher.  
  
Trowa was the next to fall, he leaned on wall, exhausted (they'd been walking for hours, remember, time out side is different to the time in side the mansion) and fell right through the wall. All around him was air, he was falling, a never ending fall, he shut his eyes waiting for the impact of the floor.  
  
Tenshi and Usagi stared fearfully where Trowa had been standing a couple of seconds ago, "He...he vanished," Tenshi forced the words out. Autumn nodded in shock, "Come...come on, we can't stop, we have to save him, all of them," she turned to lead again but wasn't quite stable and stumbled to the other wall. "Autumn, watch out," Usagi's warning came to late as the floor beneath Autumn lifted and roof above her opened, she was gone in less then two seconds.  
  
Autumn blinked as she looked around, it was a fighting arena, that was easy enough to tell, the back of her neck warmed up, she spun around to see Gale, or rather Rei standing on the opposite side of the ring, Rei smirked, she had fire dancing in her eyes and in her hands, "Let's finish this once and for all, Angel of Fire (does anyone know the word for angle of fire in Japanese?) ,"she whispered, "What's the prize?" asked Autumn, she had a sick feeling that she knew it already, Rei smiled and raised her hand, a platform appeared next to the ring, with Wufei tied to a stack in the middle, "How's that for your answer?" she asked as she through the fire balls at Autumn.  
  
Usagi and the others were hurrying now, 'Onegi, let us get there in time to save my friends,' she silently prayed. Tenshi tripped and fell on to the floor, she grunted, trying to stand up, "Tenshi," shouted Usagi, trying to get to her friend, a new wall above her was coming down, Tenshi looked up in horror as the wall separated her from the others, "'Bout time you showed up," taunted a voice from behind her, Tenshi looked around and growled, "Sydney, or should I say Minako," Sydney, or Minako giggled evilly as Tenshi blinked at the obstacle course, "Shall we race?" Tenshi looked up at the question, "I'm betting the prize is Duo?" At Minako's nod, Tenshi didn't think twice, she nodded. Minako grinned and took off, not even bothering to say ready set go.  
  
Usagi sat and weeped, Shelly tried to pull her up but she refused to move, Shelly scowled, "Listen hime, if you sit here, none of the others are ever going to be rescued," Usagi looked up at her, and nodded, "You're right, we have to save them." Shelly noticed the floor beneath Usagi start to move, ignoring the startled girls protests, she shoved her hime away, and was lifted in to the wall instead. Usagi gapped in horror as Miliardo pulled her along. Usagi dug her heels in to the carpet and stopped them, Miliardo, will you do something for me?" she asked, he looked at her, "What?" "I want you to go," he stared to protest but Usagi held her hand up, "I want you to go and get the outer scouts for me, we're going to need them," he stared at her for a while before nodding, Usagi smiled in relief, "Take this and say '"Crones, God of time, take me to the time gates (I think it's something like that,) and hold the key up, explain our situation to Pluto, then leave everything to  
her," Miliardo nodded and took the key, then left.  
  
Shelly glanced around the room, "What are you doing here?" whined a voice. Shelly smirked, "Hello Makato," Sydney appeared behind her with a scowl on her face, "Well, since you're the one here, you'll just have to fight me instead of that baka Usagi, here's the prize." She snapped her fingers, revealing Holly. Shelly nodded and got into a fighting stance, Makato charged.  
  
Usagi glanced around the room she was now in, a dark shape formed in front of her, showing she was in a kind of throne room, "Welcome, hime," hissed a voice. Usagi whipped around to where the voice had originated, she felt a cold aura pass her, "Welcome to my nightmare," the voice whispered in her ear.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: How was that chappy?  
  
Hiiro: Oi, what do you think you're doing?  
  
ChibiChaos: Er...nothing *tries to look innocent*  
  
Hiiro: Don't give me that, you're trying to pilot Wing Zero aren't you.  
  
ChibiChaos: What makes you think that?  
  
Hiiro: You've got the ignition key in your hand.  
  
ChibiChaos: *sighs and hand over the key* Well, that's another chapter done, ja ne minna-chan, oh and just as a warning, in my stories, Chaos is always a boy, and he always has a thing for Usagi. K? 


	11. upgrades

ChibiChaos: I had to write the next chapter, Hiiro was so upset that I didn't give him a part in the last one.  
  
Hiiro: That's a bit of an exaggeration.  
  
ChibiChaos: Demo, aren't you glad I'm doing it?  
  
Hiiro:...hai, I am in a way, demo in a way, I'm not  
  
ChibiChaos: Why not?  
  
Hiiro: Cause it's one more chapter to the end of the story.  
  
ChibiChaos: That's right, then I can start my new story ^_^  
  
Hiiro: *sighs*  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, the part about Chaos liking Usagi is MY idea K?  
  
Disclaimer: Hey peeps, I so don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, some other people do, go bother them about legal documents and stuff.  
  
PS: KURT RULES!!!  
  
PPS: KURT/USA RULES!!!  
  
PPPS: I DON'T THINK I SHOULD HAVE PUT THAT STUFF IN THIS FANFIC ^_^  
  
Last Time  
  
Usagi glanced around the room she was now in, a dark shape formed in front of her, showing she was in a kind of throne room, "Welcome, hime," hissed a voice. Usagi whipped around to where the voice had originated, she felt a cold aura pass her, "Welcome to my nightmare," the voice whispered in her ear.  
  
This Time  
  
(Er...panic attack, I don't know what to write, I'm having a PANIC ATTACK!!! *faints*)  
  
Ami shivered, she was nearly completely frozen in ice, it was only by using her own ice magic that she slowed the process. 'Onegi, someone save me,' she prayed, as if answering her prayers, she was suddenly lifted off the ground by an unknown presence, Ami looked around for her rescuer, "Hey, who's there?" she called softly. A tall form appeared before her and she smiled, "Arigato, Sailor Neptune." (well who did you expect, the Easter Bunny?)  
  
Trowa was still falling, which is quite unbelievable seeing as he'd been falling for a considerable amount of time (Hiiro: Did anyone else understand that?), "'Need a lift?" he turned towards the voice, a sandy haired woman had her eyebrow raised at the question. Trowa blinked as she grasped him in strong arms and fell through the wall, apparently he hadn't been falling, it was merrily an illusion (an illusion that could hurt when he actually got to the bottom, ten feet away, but we won't tell him that) "Come on, we gotta go." Sailor Uranus grabbed his arm and lead him down the corridor towards the others.  
  
Autumn ducked the flames, getting singed, this was getting tiring, the fire balls were coming faster and faster and she couldn't get away to transform (yeah, they detransformed when they enter these little challenge rooms, it's to give the bad guys an advantage, they need all the help they can get, NOT!!! Forget this, she's transforming) When the next fireball came, Autumn ducked under it and scrambled to a shadowed corner that was out of Rei's eyesight. She muttered the transformation words under her breath and stood ready to really battle. "Take this you bitch," she shouted as she sent her attack at Rei.  
  
Tenshi panted as she fought to keep up with Minako, Minako giggled, "What's wrong slow poke, you're not getting tired are you? Why don't you just give up, it's not worth killing yourself over." Tenshi glared at the blond and pulled out her transformation pen. She shouted out words (that I am to lazy to write) and pretty yellow lights surround her leaving the scout of the winds. (Heh heh) Tenshi raced after Minako and past her with her upgraded speed and agility. Minako looked at her retreating back with surprise and horror on her face.  
  
Shelly blocked Makato's punches and kicks again and again and like the others, she was obviously getting tired, however Makato seemed to be a little smarter then the others and made sure Shelly didn't have time to break away from the volley of attacks being thrown at her. She stumbled back as one of Makato's punches made it's way through her barrier. She grunted and grabbed her transformation pen, she shouted out the words (that I am once again to lazy to write) and pretty blue lights surrounded her laving the scout of water. She dashed at Makato and punched her easily on the face, Makato stumbled backwards clutching her nose. (I am remembering that part in looking for Alibrandi when Josie whacked Carly in the nose with her science book. OUCH!!!)  
  
(Ok, remember, I am really bad at these scenes, K?) Usagi glared at the, whatever it was that was sulking along the wall in the shadows (I don't think Chaos has a form, does he?) "Let my friends go," she growled at him, it, whatever. The shadow seemed to be laughing at her as it melted into a semi-solid form, "Now why would I want to do a thing like that when they offer so much entertainment?" he asked as he showed her screens showing her friends plights. She winced as Autumn was hit by a fire ball and Shelly was thrown around the room. She glanced at the rest of the rooms and turned to the er...semi-solid form known as Chaos (ultimate ruler of darkness...*queue evil music*  
  
Hiiro: Why does HE get evil music and not me when I'm going around killing people?  
  
ChibiChaos: Cause you're one of the good guys ^_^  
  
Hiiro: *goes off grumbling*), "So, where are Ami and Trowa?" she asked, Chaos blinked (if he can) and stared at the screens stupidly (heh heh, stupidly), "Uh...they were supposed to be here, um...where did they go?" Usagi raised an eyebrow, "You're asking me?" Chaos shrugged, "Oh well, it's not like they can actually stop me," Usagi blinked at him, "Stop you from what?" He grinned and moved closer, "Stop me from doing this," and kissed her (oh come on, anyone who's seen the series with the dark family, have to know about Dimando's obsession, anyone? It's kind of like that)  
  
Hiiro lifted his head in time to see Usagi forcibly kissed. (I just had to write that, I've always wanted to ever since seeing that episode with Dimando), the anger swelled inside him as he lashed against his chains. (Yeah, remember, Hiiro is trapped in a little dark room chained to the wall, with a video screen so the bad guy can taunt him. I like to give my bad guys a really big advantage and EGO and then a really big nose dive at the end, it works really well.) He growled at the screen (what else can he do?) and tried to pull himself from the wall, CRACK, the whole thing came off and squashed him flat, the end.  
  
ChibiChaos: Nah, just kidding  
  
He growled at the screen and tried to pull the chains away from the wall, CRACK!!! The chains snapped and he raced to the room that Chaos and Usagi (his love) were in (even though he has no idea where he's going).  
  
Usagi leaned back as Chaos stepped forward again, SMASH!!! The door broke off it's hinges, Usagi glanced up and smiled in relief at the sight of Hiiro.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: SO, what did you think minna, good, bad, ok? *pauses for a second before bursting into tears* It was horrible, don't try to hide it, this chapter stunk. T_T GOMEN NASI EVERYONE.  
  
Hiiro: Well if you concentrated on it more then that story you haven't even started yet.  
  
ChibiChaos: *glares at Hiiro before continuing with her crying* WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! You're right, I haven't gotten the first chapter down yet, I know what I want to do, it's just a matter of putting it into words.  
  
Hiiro: *jumps back in surprise* Hey I was just kidding, I didn't think that you actually ment to go through with the idea.  
  
ChibiChaos: Well, what did you expect me do, leave such a great idea?  
  
Hiiro: No, demo you could put it into a Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon plot  
  
ChibiChaos: Nah, I don't wanna, I like my Kurt/Usa idea, they're a kawaii couple  
  
Hiiro: T_T Me and my big mouth.  
  
ChibiChaos: Until next time minna, don't forget to review, I LOVE reviews, and I don't have any ideas for the next chappy so GIVE ME IDEAS!!! Ja ne 


	12. The final battle part 1

Releena: I demand that you put me and Hiiro together in one of your stories bla, bla bla…  
  
ChibiChaos: *considers the consequences of what would happen if she "accidentally" killed Releena, the odds are in her favor*  
  
Hiiro: *hides under a table* Has she seen me yet?  
  
Duo: *locks himself in the closet* I hate pycos  
  
Quatre: *somehow learns to curse* Kuso, damn oona, kuso!!! (weird ne?)  
  
Wulfei: *decides to try out his feminine side to hide from Releena* Does this colour go with my eyes? (O_O???)  
  
Trowa: *learns how to speak Spanish fluently* ……… (heh heh)  
  
ChibiChaos: Ok, things are just crazy round here at the moment, oh course, it's all Releena's fault demo, what can you do? *pushes Releena off a cliff* Well, that works, ugh, Releena brains.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, I still haven't bee paid this week so don't sue me.  
  
Last Time  
  
Usagi leaned back as Chaos stepped forward again, SMASH!!! The door broke off it's hinges, Usagi glanced up and smiled in relief at the sight of Hiiro.  
  
Now  
  
"Hiiro," she shouted, "Watch out, it's a…" she was cut off by Chaos putting a hand on her mouth. Hiiro growled, "Let her go," Chaos smirked, "Now why would I want to let such a pretty tenshi go?" he asked nuzzling her neck (*seatdrops* there has to be an easier way to do this) Usagi tried to pull away desperately (gomen for making her seem like one of those weak girls that can't do anything but you gotta remember this is an evil ecchi she is with) Chaos merrily laughed at her futile attempts, "What's wrong Usako? I thought you loved me?" he asked in a eerily familiar voice, Usagi froze, "Mamo-baka," she spat, Choas held his head back and laughed, "You figured it out Usako, and here's your prize," he added with malice, Usagi screamed as she was swept up by a black bubble and trapped, "Let me out," she shouted banging on the walls of her confinement.  
  
Autumn smashed Rei in to the wall and glanced up, "Usa-chan," she whispered, 'She's in trouble,' she quickly burnt the ropes holding Wufei and helped him to the door, "Go find the others," she pushed him down the hall and started running to where Usagi's energy signature was.  
  
Teshi jumped over the finish line and paused, 'Usa-hime, I'm coming,' she jumped up and snapped the ropes holding Duo. "Come on," she shouted dashing past the shocked Minako. The two bumped in to Wufei, "Autumn went to find Usagi," Tenshi nodded, "Duo, you go with Wufei and find the others, I'm going to help Autumn." She dashed off leaving the two stunned boys behind.  
  
Shelly jumped and kicked Makato in ot the wall, 'Usagi-sama, I have to help,' She blasted the ropes holding Holly and helped her up, "We…have to…help Usagi," the orange haired girl coughed after being gagged so long, Shelly nodded, "Hai," the two girls ran off to help their princess.  
  
Trowa, Sailor Uranus, Ami and Sailor Neptune ran down the hallway as fast as possible, "You should, go back," panted Uranus, Trowa shook his head, "I haven't seen Quatre yet, and until I do, I'm not going," he stated firmly. Uranus shrugged but didn't comment. "I'm getting readings from this way, they're just like Quatre's but they're really weak," Ami announced suddenly, Trowa paled but kept going, "You guys help Usagi and the others, I'll find Quatre," he ran off in the direction Ami had pointed to, "Matte," Ami called after him, "you might need help," she turned down the hallway to help him.  
  
Usagi looked on helplessly as Chaos charged Hiiro, "Hiiro," she whispered, tears in her eyes (remember, she's trapped in a bubble, drifting somewhere near the ceiling) "HIIRO!!!" she shouted, Hiiro started glowing black (that's Pluto's colour, right?) Chaos started slowing down, "Nani?" the evil being blinked, startled, "Nani is happening?" Hiiro stared at his glowing hands, Usagi looked at him in awe, "Hiiro, you're…you have the powers of Pluto." She muttered. "IIE, IIE, IIE!!!" shouted Chaos, "I will not lose to a brat, I've waited to long, I'll have her heart and her power," Hiiro scowled, "Then I will MAKE you give her up," (impute battle music).  
  
Four soldiers crashed to a halt at the door, well actually the door frame. "Nani?" asked Tenshi, "Hiiro's…Pluto's brother," breathed Autumn, "What power," whispered Shelly, "Incredible, how can he control it so well?" Holly stared at the boy.  
  
Hiiro glared at Chaos who glared right back, "Let's finish this once and for all," sneered Chaos, "Gladly," spat Hiiro as he whipped a stone sword out of now where and charged at Chaos.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Ok, how was that? I rather liked this chappy actually.  
  
Hiiro: Yes, maybe we'll actually get some action in to it now.  
  
ChibiChaos: *glares at Hiiro* Meanie, haven't I done lot's of nice things for you in this story?  
  
Hiiro: Hai hai, arigato for that, can I have another kiss from Usagi after this battle?  
  
ChibiChaos: Oh undoubtedly, if you survive.  
  
Hiiro: *sighs* Should have guessed.  
  
ChibiChaos: Ok minna-chan, give me LOADS of suggestions on how this battle is going to turn out. I need ideas.  
  
JA NE!!! 


	13. The final battle part 2

ChibiChaos: GOMEN NASI!!! Demo…minna-chan, I was at camp, yes camp ^_^  
  
Hiiro: IT WAS SUGOI WITHOUT HER, WE GOT TO HAVE A PARTY AND EVERYTHING!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: NANI?! What party?  
  
Hiiro: Eh heh heh, did I say party? I meant er…Marty, yeah um…We hurt Marty ^_^;;;  
  
ChibiChaos: Riiiiggghhhhtttt, you gotta come up with better excuses Hiiro.  
  
Disclaimer: I got my Zelda game…and I keep dyeing T_T Gotta work on that, anyway, I still don't Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon  
  
Hiiro: *in the distance* But we will someday!!!  
  
Last Time  
  
Hiiro glared at Chaos who glared right back, "Let's finish this once and for all," sneered Chaos, "Gladly," spat Hiiro as he whipped a stone sword out of no where and charged at Chaos.  
  
Now  
  
Usagi banged her fists against the bubble, "Iie, let me out," she shouted, not caring about the fact that if she did get out she'd fall to her death. She glanced down helplessly, 'I can't let it end like this,' she thought. HIME!! 'Huh?' Usagi glanced down and spotted the others, Tenshi, Autumn, Shelly, Holly. she smiled at them. Don't worry hime, we'll get you down, they told her, Usagi nodded and waited.  
  
Chaos snapped his head up and smirked, "Well well, looks like they're trying to escape," he chuckled. The four girls stared at him in shock, "Take this girls," he hissed and threw a ball of dark energy at them, "Iie…" Autumn's shout was cut off as they too were incased in a black bubble, the difference was the dark energy causing them to weaken and faint, 'Gomen, hime.' She thought as she collapsed.  
  
Hiiro took Chaos's distraction to his advantage and shoved him to the ground, (Uh…did that sound right?) Chaos snarled, "I will not be beaten by the likes of you," he growled as he stood again. Hiiro readied his sword (*sweatdrops* this is harder to write den I thought) Chaos shouted and started bombing the place with dark energy, he smirked as he watched how it affected Hiiro, "Aren't you enjoying this Usako?" he asked the sobbing girl. Usagi glared at him, with a promise of a slow painful death before turning her attention back to Hiiro. Hiiro stood up painfully, the onslaught of dark energy had taken a lot out of him. "What? Is the little prince too weak to fight me?" taunted Chaos, "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BIG BAKA!!!!" Usagi shouted from inside her er…his er…the bubble. Chaos glanced at her lazily, "And what are you going to do about it my tenshi?" he asked slowly, smirking. Hiiro slashed at Chaos while his guard was down, "Arr, that's twice, I won't let it happen again," snarled Chaos as he threw the boy aside.  
  
Usagi watched helplessly, 'I HAVE to do something,' she thought, 'I hate this waiting, Hiiro needs me.' The bubble around her started burn with a bright light, "NANI?" Usagi's screams were cut off by a low but high sound, it was like singing except not quite. The bubble around the Element scouts broke and they stared at the now white bubble. "It's like the heavens are singing," whispered Holly, "Iie, it's more then that, everything that exists is singing for her," muttered Shelly, "They're giving her their strength," Tenshi said in a hushed voice. "They're giving her their faith and courage," murmed Autumn.  
  
Chaos stared at it in shock and furry, "IIE!!" he screamed, "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!" he stamped his foot. (ChibiChaos: Gomen, I know, Cell acted the exact same way when Vegeta beet the crap out of him but…I could't resist, don't sue)  
  
The white-haired tenshi smirked, "Believe it Chaos, your time has ended and your fate is sealed."  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Yeah, I know, it's short, but I wanted to hold suspence ^_^;;;  
  
Hiiro: WOW!!! She's got white hair now  
  
ChibiChaos: Great, now he's going to say she's wearing a sailor scout uniform, like no duh Hiiro  
  
Hiiro: I was merrily in awe  
  
ChibiChaos: *pauses* Oh…well ok then. So um…how's Marty?  
  
Hiiro: Marty? Errend boy? The nerd with a crush on you?  
  
ChibiChaos: He's got a crush on me? I need to send him on more errends.  
  
Hiiro: Right, you do that, no, I mean it.  
  
ChibiChaos: Whatever, GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS MINNA-CHAN, I NEED IDEAS ^_^;;; JA!!! 


	14. The final battle part 3

ChibiChaos: Well, I decided to get this chapter out real soon, it wasn't fair of me to leave you hanging like that.  
  
Hiiro: This is it folks, the final chapter…I think  
  
ChibiChaos: I might have another one after this, we'll see how it turns out.  
  
Disclaimer: WHY MUST YOU PEOPLE BE SO FOOLISH?!! NO I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING OR SAILOR MOON AND I PROBABLY NEVER WILL, NOW READ THE DAMN STORY!!!  
  
Last Time  
  
The white-haired tenshi smirked, "Believe it Chaos, your time has ended and your fate is sealed."  
  
Now  
  
Chaos howled, "IIE, THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!" Cosmos glared at him, "Every person can only be pushed so far, you crossed the line when you tried to hurt Hiiro." Chaos snarled, "Fine then little miss hikari no hime, I'll fight you," he launched himself at her.  
  
Cosmos sidestepped his attack, "You wont defeat me Chaos," she pulled out her staff and began to chant the attack that would finish him off once and for all, "Usa-chan, stop." Cosmos looked over at Hiiro, "Nani? Why?" she asked. "This is my battle Usa-chan, I want to finish it." He replied, Usagi slowly nodded and lowered her staff, "Hai, I understand Hiiro, this is your battle." She whispered and stepped back.  
  
Chaos dashed at Hiiro, Hiiro didn't even bother to grab his gun (OMG, HIIRO DIDN'T GRAB HIS GUN???? THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!!) instead he grabbed the stone sword on his belt and plunged it into Chaos's abdomen (I have no clue if he does have an abdomen…due to the fact that he doesn't have a form -_-;;;) Chaos gasped and fell to his knees, he stared at the sword that had gone all the way and was pocking through his back. He looked at Hiiro, his sight fuzzy, "How? How can this sword be killing me? There is no man-made weapon that can do that," Hiiro smirked, "That sword is made of everything you resist, that's why it's killing you." Chaos howled and stared to disappear in to black smoke, Hiiro scowled, "Iie, you won't pretend to die like you did you Usa-chan," He held out his palm, his magic forming into a beam, Chaos looked at Cosmos pleadingly, "Usako," he whispered, Cosmos moved and stood next to Hiiro, she smirked, "Sayonara, Chaos." Chaos's scream was heard throughout the Universe.  
  
Minako, Makato and Rei ran in at that moment, "IIE, MASTER!!!" they screamed, the element scouts glared at them with scorn. Rei was the first to notice them, "You," she directed a punch at Autumn but it was caught by somone else, "Let me go, let me go Wufei," Wufei shook his head, "Weak onna," he was dressed in his guards uniform, Rei glanced at him in fear, he glanced over his shoulder casually, "Autumn, would you do the honers?" Autumn smirked and powered up her attack, "Gladly," All four element senshi sent their attacks at the ex-scouts. "ITA!!" screamed Rei as she was engulfed along with the others.  
  
Hiiro was still in shock at what he'd done (I'm talking about using magic, NOT about killing Chaos, he could do that blind folded.) Cosmos had powered down again in to Usagi, she put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on Hiiro," she said softly, "Let's go home." The shocked boy merrily nodded and folowed her out with the others.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: Well, I'm doing one more chapter after this  
  
Hiiro: SUGOI!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: NEways, thanks SO much for all of your support and…well reviews, I LOVE THEM!!!  
  
Hiiro: Yeah, and…and….um…yeah  
  
ChibiChaos: Great speech Hiiro, it just about rivals Relena's -_-;;;  
  
Hiiro: *sighs* I didn't mean for it to sound THAT bad.  
  
ChibiChaos: Well, anyways, till next time minna-chan, JA 


	15. Aftermaths

ChibiChaos: Hey minna-chan, well, this is it, the final chapter  
  
Hiiro: OMG!! SHE'S FINSHED A STORY, THE WORLD IS ENDING!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: *laughs sarcastically* Sure Hiiro, whatever.  
  
Hiiro: Why don't you believe me? -_-;;;  
  
Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm saying this…for this story anyway. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, other cool, rich, clever people who came up with the idea do, got that?  
  
Last Time  
  
Cosmos had powered down again in to Usagi, she put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on Hiiro," she said softly, "Let's go home." The shocked boy merrily nodded and followed her out with the others.  
  
  
  
Now  
  
Usagi sighed, "I'm glad that it's finally over," Autumn smiled, "Hai, it is a relief not to be fighting," a crash and the sound of broken glass was heard in the distance, "MAXWELL, GET BACK HERE SO I CAN CHOP OFF THAT WRETCHED BRAID OF YOURS!!!" Usagi and Autumn glanced at each other and sighed again, "I guess, some things just don't change," muttered Autumn as two blurs rushed past them, leaving a mass of destruction in their wake. "I see they wasted no time in wrecking the house," muttered a voice behind them, Usagi grinned, "Hai, but you know what Hiiro?" "Hn?" the ex-pilot raised a questioning eyebrow at her, Usagi giggled, "I prefer them that way," he smiled (OMG, HIIRO SMILED???) and pulled her in to a kiss that she returned happily, "Ashuite Hiiro," she murmured, "Ashuite Usa-chan," he whispered, his hand on her stomach, Usagi smiled.  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChaos: There…it's done, I finished it…ok, it was short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write T_T  
  
Hiiro: Figures, you just don't know how to end a story.  
  
ChibiChaos: Yeah, well I'd like to see you try it  
  
Hiiro: Why should I when you're the author  
  
ChibiChaos: *glares at Hiiro*…  
  
Hiiro: That's what I thought.  
  
ChibiChaos: *eye twitching in annoyance* Hiiro…keep that up and I'll call a certain pacifist princess here  
  
Hiiro: Shutting up  
  
ChibiChaos: SUGOI!! *glomps Hiiro* I knew you'd see things my way, REVIEW MINNA-CHAN, REVIEW!!! 


End file.
